


Beings of Feathers and Birds of Fishnets

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: like a Flicker of The Drip (heartscape but with more animation and more strife) [5]
Category: Capital Extinction (Webcomic)
Genre: Background Poly, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Open to Interpretation, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: D gets P's blessing and goes on a blind date. C and F chose the date. Daniel and Rose dress Dory up. That is all.
Relationships: Cologne/Fraygrance, Cologne/Perfume, Fray & Dory, Malodor/Original Character(s), Malodor/Perfume, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: like a Flicker of The Drip (heartscape but with more animation and more strife) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928293
Kudos: 1





	Beings of Feathers and Birds of Fishnets

**Author's Note:**

> The date calls Dory Mal and sometimes Adorable and also Dor and sometimes Malodor. The date is also a hybrid Toon.

"I like this, actually."

Nodding to everyone who is actually paying Malodor any attention in this moment, he decides he will wear his hair like this too.

(Fraygrance and Coco did it; he once more looks like an alt. preppy rich e-boy, but in the bestest way.)

Dory is wearing a pastel shade of plue, his shirt and his ankle pants are matching each other, two whole halves of a separated set of sets

(this particular hue is a purple and blue, almost periwinkle kind of color). FrayCo are supposedly sound asleep;

smoking like chimneys without smelling up the place and steaming clothes like pros without err

and choosing a Toon without overbearing prejudice like bosses to woo Dory is a lot of work.

Ro Ro and Daniel chose his clothes, obviously. They also decided on the shoes- silvery translucent fancy ones. Peppy giggles:

"Oh, I just knew you'd look oh so grand! And I am so very glad we're not calling it burple."

P kisses his forehead and then his nose before she sets off to making everyone else some late lunch.

Or is it simply an early dinner?

"Have fun!" "Be safe, I mean it too." "We all want pictures!" "Huh, what? 'Logne what are they gabbing on about?" "'Grance, baby babe, it's the same saccharine ass stuff as it was forty minutes ago. Go back to sleep."

Perfume cheers him on first, Daniel and 'Sette follow. FrayCo stirs, Coco first. They let Fray ask her question while they play in her big hair and watch her settle back into sleep. They nod shortly after, one hand on her head & on on her hip.

Dory nods, he will send them two pictures each. His date said she'd be okay with doing the same thing, which he is secretly very happy about.

The first date is at a coffee shop, very sweet and also pretty damn cliché.

"Oh, hi, there Malodor. My name is Nicoletta Iridescence Feath Ra." "I-" "But you call call me Nyx or Dessa or Sweet Thang or Papi, I would not mind, whatever you decide."

His date is tall, imposing, half Raven Fauna and half toothy Alluren. A name tag from a prior good time says "They/She/He/+" It shimmers like Nyx Dessa does.

"I, uh, well, I think I shall call you Dess, if that's quite alright?"

They pull out his chair as they nod and smell so luxurious as they smile, warm pearlescent pretty sharp teeth and cool opalescent pretty price teeth adornments glinting in the light. Their hair is down to their waist, in tightly done braids and fairly loose locks and very coily twists; it is also blue and green and black and purple and white and pink.

He sits down, in awe. They giggle. They snap a rapid succession of pictures with a very futuristic looking pocket held device before beckoning to D's phone. He hands it over. Nyx takes some pictures on his too.

"Let's choose the images to send for one another, yeah? I ordered for us, I asked Pepé what to get you. Is that okay Dor?" "S-su-sure."

They switch phones and each send out ten wonderful depictions of unbridled joy on their face and dazed appreciation on his. The food and drink comes. Dory has some mini wraps, a few biscotti and some loose leaf tea. NI gets a mocha frappe, a sandwich, and some brownie thingies.

"What do you want to know, Adorable? Ask." "So, you're a Raven Alluren Fauna?" "Yep! My birth mama is one too, my bio dad is part Crow Fauna and part Raven Alluren. He likes having so much in common with her, with all my parents, really." "Wait, Des, you have more than one parent?"

"Indeed I do, Mal. I have eight parental units. Mama and Dade are Lucinde Ra and Mokelen Feath. They had me and my mirror twin! We have the same initials. Iris Gemme and Desman Deloren are Mumsy Flore and Pop Rocks. They're both Anime Alluren. Dads and Potro are Emmeline Skieyeser and Max Cinderbaum. Dads is a Glovie Sun Bear Fauna and Potro is a Ceweebrum River-Sea Otter hybrid Fauna. Amman and Ma are Durum Kisslei and Roadenlia Zorro. Amman is a Fox Fauna, she's magic though. Ma is a Anime Glovie. I also have seventeen siblings, all of whom are hybrids too, even the adopted ones!"

"Wow, that, um, that's pretty cool, actually."

There is some crumb on Dory's face: Dess rubs it away. He blushes. They do too. 

"Tell me about yourself, Dor?" "Only if you agree to tell me what having a family with eight guardians and eighteen youths is like." "Deal." 

They shake on it. Dory's nails are freshly done, 'Logne did one hand and Fray did the other. Dessa has claw-nails. Their twin and one of their older siblings did theirs.

Dory talks about being part Alluren and also Glovie and a cis man and supposedly straight. Nyx talks about being Black and part Alluren and part Black bird(s) and nonbinary and supposedly a beast.

"My twin is younger by one minute. I love Nicola Iri-Luminescence Feath Ra like I love the air I breathe. We have the same hair colors and pronouns and partners but as you can see, their hair is out right now. We alternate styles. There are four other sets of multiples, they run in the family on any and all sides. Our bio parental units are the youngest. I told you about the great eight in order by ascending age. Clever, huh? I've met your siblings and the Essence siblings once or maybe thrice."

"Tell me more, N?" "Yes! Sure! So it goes, a set of twins, they were conjoined at the hip but that was an easy fix. They're both fox of nine tails Glovie hybrids. The next ones are my Twinny and I. Then it goes triplets. Sun Bear Anime Glovies. Next we have a set of five. All identical Bird Allurens too. The last multiples are quads. They are fraternal pairs of River-Otter Ceweebrums. Next are adopted, a Glovie Anime and a Ceweebrum Alluren. The oldest are twenty four and twenty three, while the youngest are seventeen!" "Wow!"

Dory sees pictures of all of them. The kids all have double first names and strong features. "You have a beyond gorgeous family, Iridescence." They chuckle and flush and D does too.

The food and drink is gone, Dory gets them both refills. He leans in as they wait, not expecting anything more than a dap and a half hug. He gets the kiss of the year, and that is definitely saying something. A full hug and newly christened complex handshake follow. Dory shows pictures of all of his main peoples, NI accidentally sees a saucy almost nude from P. They grin devilishly.

"Do you want to make out in restroom? Send that to her? We'd be even!" "I- sure. Why the hell not?" "Sweet! Drink some of my drink and I'll drink some of yours." "Okay, but for what?" "Practice, you silly Malodor, you! Sharing is caring!~" "Kiss me more and rhyme less, you excessively beautiful artist." "Aw! Whatever you say, best blind date ever. And- I've had- eight- of those!" "Mmph! Okay, then. You're so, erm, learned."

"My sibs and our parents obviously, we like multi love a lot. It has perks and drawbacks, you know." "Okay, pose like you miss Perfume. I'll pose like she's in on our secret." "We look-" "-Really good together. The text says, "You deserve all the saucy nudes and almost nudes in the whole wide world.." Is that okay?"

"Sure, sure. Hey, don't bite me where people can see!" "Sorry!" "Hey, don't scratch me there either!" "Wanna go on a date again in a few days? Oh, tomorrow it is Adorable." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they are Black and yes they are like Mary Sue in terms of high power levels.


End file.
